Forgotten Memories
by TheOriginalDiaries1
Summary: Stefan/Elena Takes place during and after 4x10. Stefan tells Rebekah to take away every memory he has of Elena Gilbert. What would have happened if she accepted? And what will she take in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories

"Stefan…" Elena starts as I lock the door. I quickly glance back at her "No." "Stefan, we have to talk about this, please." she begs. "Talk about what, huh? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?" I ask, throwing my hands in the air. "I'm sorry." she replies. I am so tired. She apologizes, then rips my heart out again when I least expect it. Maybe she is more like Katherine than I thought. "Are you sorry that it happened or are you sorry that I found out?" I ask. "I'm sorry about all of it! I'm really sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want that." She answers, tears forming in her eyes. I imagine what Katherine would say. Probably something like "Oh, cry me a river." I'm not her, though. Even after everything Elena has done, something in me hurts when I see her cry. I tell that part of me to shove it. I refuse to reply as Rebekah bursts through the door. I'm trapped in a room with two of my exes. Why me? "Why are my least favorite people always the most durable?" she asks rhetorically. "Leave her out of this. This is between me and you." I say. I'm not sure why I'm still protecting her. That part of me that I told to shove it didn't listen. Either way, I'm not letting anyone get hurt because Rebekah is mad at me. "You're still protecting her." She states, laughing slightly. "Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest," she puts the tips of her fingers where my heart would be "and show you the scarred tissue that is Elena Gilbert?" That would be one Hell of a big scar. She walks in front of Elena. "There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him—erase every memory he has of you. Every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, and every ounce of pain. I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate." She offers. I know I shouldn't, but I want her to do it. All that anger is fading away, and fading fast. It's melting into hurt and I don't want to feel that. Not again. "Just say the word and I'll make you and all that misery you've caused him disappear." She says. I can tell Elena isn't going to say the word, so I will. "Do it." I tell her. Rebekah turns around, grinning "Excuse me?" she asks. Elena is just in shock. "Erase it all, every memory." I order. "Stefan, no." Elena cuts in. She doesn't control my life anymore. Or at least she won't in a few seconds. I came here to save her and ended up getting a world of pain. If I can make that go away without turning off my humanity switch, I will. "I said do it." I repeat. Rebekah leans up and whispers in my ear wickedly "As you wish." Her pupils shrink then re-dilate. "You will not remember Elena Gilbert. You will forget everything that has happened since just before you heard the car crash on Wickery Bridge. Everyone you've met since then, every life you've saved or lost. All you will remember of since then is that Damon killed multiple people including Lexi and your Uncle Zack."

Stefan's POV

It's like watching a movie backwards, except each moment that passes disappears. I was in the library, then at the bar, Elena and I broke up, I was kissing her in the woods, we were trapped in cells where she told me she chose me, I told her that she was a vampire. Elena woke up as a vampire, I saved Matt, I kissed her in case I didn't come back, and she and I danced at the 1920's Decade Dance. I almost drove her off of Wickery Bridge, I caught her when she fell off the bleachers, I was compelled to bite her, Klaus killed her, she told me she never wanted to be a vampire, I whispered that I loved her at the lake house. We broke up because of Katherine, she saved me from the vervain well, we fake fought, she fed me her blood, I kissed her on the Ferris wheel, she said she loved me and not Damon, I told her I was having trouble keeping myself under control, we had our normal day, I told her she was adopted and I loved her, she said she loved me for the first time. She met Lexi, I told her I was leaving to protect her, we danced at the Founders' Ball, I gave her the vervain necklace, we kissed for the first time, I bumped into her in front of the men's bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

What has she done? "Sorry I had to add the part about Lexi and Zack. He had to know why they weren't around." Rebekah tells me. "What did you do?" I breathe. Stefan's eyes are closed as the compulsion starts re-working his brain. "I did what he wanted. Do you not realize that all of his pain is the fault of Damon and yourself? Then, you go and sleep with the Devil himself. I took away what you caused." She counters and leaves. Stefan's eyes open. At first, he looks at me confusedly, then with anger. "Katherine." He states. I realize if he never saw me all those months ago, he never figured out that I wasn't her. "No, Stefan, I'm Elena." My voice breaks. "What, is that the name you chose so that no one could track you down? If you didn't want people knowing you are alive, then why are you showing me now?" he asks. "Stefan, I'm not Katherine. Please remember me." I whisper. Caroline and Tyler walk in. At least Tyler turned back to his human form. "What's going on?" Caroline asks. "Rebekah compelled him to forget us. He doesn't remember anything since just before he saved me." I say, a single tear falling down my cheek. Tyler realizes what this means a moment before Caroline. He comes over and hugs me. "I'm sorry." He whispers. Caroline walks to Stefan. "Who are you? And who is Rebekah?" he asks. If he never met me and went on his Ripper binge, the fact that he was compelled to remember what happened in the 1920s is cancelled out. "Stefan, I'm Caroline. Your best vampire friend." She tries to help him remember. "No, Lexi is my best friend. At least, until Damon killed her." He replies sadly. She sighs "Rebekah is an Original Vampire. She compelled you to forget us." "Then why do I still remember Katherine?" he asks, looking at me. "Dude, she's not Katherine. Elena is Katherine's doppelganger." Tyler answers. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He apologizes to me. I realize sadly that he wasn't completely wrong. I am becoming Katherine in ways I don't like. "It's fine." I choke out. "Let's get out of here." Tyler wraps one arm around my shoulders to help keep me steady. Meanwhile, Caroline starts explaining a bit about Rebekah and The Original Family. "This is all my fault. Stefan told her to do it because I hurt him." I tell Tyler. "You didn't mean to hurt him." Tyler says gently, not confirming or denying the fact that it's my fault. "Do you want me to drive you home?" he asks. "Actually, I think I'm going to get Stefan to his house and try to get him caught up on the past year and a half." I answer. "Alright. Caroline and I will get Klaus to help track down Rebekah." He offers. I nod and switch places with Caroline so that I'm walking next to Stefan. "So I knew that blonde girl back in the 1920s?" he asks. "Yeah. You knew her and her brother, Klaus." I explain. "He's the Original Hybrid. So why did she make me forget over a year of my life?" he inquires. "You asked her to. I promise I'll explain everything." I say. "Okay. I think that before I figure out why this happened, I want to know what I missed." He gives a breathy laugh. "I'll take you back to your house and we can start there." I respond. He gives me a kind smile "Sounds good."

A/N: I know this was during season 4 so you probably think it was four years. But TV time doesn't move at the same pace in this situation. Seasons 1 and 2 were over Junior year and Season 3 was the start of Senior year. Then Elena said she wanted to keep going to High School during Season 4. Therefore 1 and a half years.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan's POV

Elena. She is the opposite of Katherine from what I can tell. Caroline didn't really say anything about her besides the whole doppelganger situation. Is that boy—Tyler—her boyfriend? I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I'm not sure why. Right now, I don't even know this girl. Were we ever close? Is there any tension? We drive up to the boarding house. The last time I remember being here, I had said goodbye Zack and went out for a hunt. He was some of the only family I have left. Now all that is left is Damon and Sarah, Zack's daughter. I could never bring her into all of this, especially now that the town is apparently ridden with vampires. I shake my head, not wanting to think about the sad memories. "You coming?" I ask Elena as I open the car door. "You go ahead; I have to make a phone call." She explains. I nod and head inside.

Elena's POV

I dialed the only number I could think of. "Damon, I need you to get over here now." I plead. "What happened now?" he groaned. "Rebekah compelled away all of Stefan's memories since May 23, 2009." I explain. I hear his breath hitch. Then, he clears his throat and replies "In case you forgot, Elena, I am training Little Gilbert so that he can complete the Hunter's Mark and find the cure." He's worried about my brother when his is the one who can't remember anyone? "Damon, you're the only one he remembers. Maybe seeing you will trigger something." I suggest. If it means getting Stefan back, then I don't mind putting off the search for the cure. Whether he hates me or not, he should at least know why. "Elena, I just can't right now. I've got to go." He hangs up. I know I should be mad at him, I want to be. I just can't. I hate this stupid sire bond. When I think of Damon, I can no longer see the monster who tried to kill my brother. All I can think of is how handsome he is. I can feel the ghost of his lips on mine. My heart races just hearing his name. I snap out of it. I quickly get out of the car, lock it, and get inside the house. "So how did we meet?" Stefan asks. I jump and let out a short scream, not knowing he was there. He chuckles lightly "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I smile and allow myself to remember the last time he said that. We had been fake fighting and suddenly I find him in my room as I had been searching through my closet. "It's fine. To answer your question: You saved my life. My parents' car went over Wickery Bridge and you got me out in time." I respond. He nods, comprehending what I just said "And your parents?" he asks. I shake my head and look away. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "Don't be. You tried to go back for them but they were already gone." I reply. His eyes search mine, as if looking for any kind of resentment towards him for what happened. "You won't be sad forever, Elena." I nod, not telling him that he said that before.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV

I quickly hang up on Elena. I love her, I really do, but I can't go back. If I go back then the sire bond does too and I won't be able to resist kissing her even if it isn't real. "One more lap around the lake!" I bark the order at Jeremy. He stops in his tracks "I get that you're upset you can't go make out with my sister, but why take it out on me?" I narrow my eyes "I said one more lap around the lake." He sighs and does as he is told. I allow my mind to wander to Stefan. Why the Hell would Rebekah compel away his memories since _that day_—the day that changed everything for everyone. Unless… he knows. He can't know. I know for a fact Elena didn't tell him because I told her not to. Even if she wanted to (which I very much doubt she would) she couldn't. But it's the only logical explanation. If he knows, there is no way in Hell I am going back there. I would end up being the one to explain why he let Rebekah take away his memories and once I did, he would hate us. So I think I'll deal with her brother while she deals with mine.

Stefan's POV

I'm spending the day with Elena. She is trying to help me by explaining things about her friends, but I would rather know her. I am a Ripper, she should fear me. She is the most human vampire I have ever met and if she were human, there is a chance I would rip her head off in a second. I think… she misses me. At least, the person I was with her. She isn't scared. I know the risk, but I have to know her. "Tyler is a werewolf and a vampire. He is the first hybrid that Klaus ever made." She tells me. "What about you?" I ask. She laughs a little "What about me?" Is it possible for someone to be so humble? "You keep talking about these people—Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy. I want to know more about you. So far I have gathered that you are Elena Gilbert: Kind, caring, a little sad, and just about perfect." I respond. She blushes deeply "I am so not perfect." Her eyebrows furrow for a moment, then she shakes her head and starts talking "There isn't really much to know. I grew up with my parents and my brother, Jeremy. My Aunt Jenna would visit often. I used to be a cheerleader. After my parents died, Jenna took care of us. I shut everyone out. I didn't want to live. I should have died in the crash. But you saved me in more than one way. You pulled me out of the car, and then you came to school. We were…together. You helped me figure out how to live without them." I give her a sad smile. "You were a cheerleader?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood a little. She laughs "After what I just told you that's all you got?" she asks. "I got the rest; I'm just trying to imagine you doing a backflip." I respond. She laughs again, and then continues her story "Then Katherine and Klaus came… Katherine tried to get you and Damon tangled into her web of lies. I always feared that it would work. Then, to break the curse that suppressed his werewolf side, Klaus killed Jenna, a werewolf named Jules, and me." "Is that how you became a vampire?" I ask. "No, Damon had fed me his blood against my will, but Bonnie- the witch I told you about- put a protection spell on me. My biological father, who was my adopted uncle, sacrificed himself for the spell so that I could be human." She explains, eyes filled with the pain of loss. I put my hand on her arm. "Then Damon was bitten by a werewolf. You gave yourself over to Klaus since his blood is the cure. He gave the cure to Katherine to give to us and you had to become a Ripper again to save your brother." I break my gaze from hers. "You saw me as a Ripper." I state "How many people did I kill?" She tilts her head to the side—not in confusion, but in pity. "Stefan…" she trails off. I probably don't want to know, but I have to. "Elena, how many people did I kill?" I ask, more forcefully this time. "We don't know. Klaus made you leave a trail of bodies from here to Tennessee—mostly werewolves and their families since he was trying to make them into hybrids." She answers. "Why are you still here? If you have seen me like that, why not leave? Why not get as far away from me as possible?" I ask. It doesn't make sense. I'm a monster; she is a beautiful, kind, intelligent vampire. "I don't do that. You are important to me, Stefan. I'm not going to abandon you." She insists. I smile a little. If she has seen me at my worst and stayed, then she is incredible.

**A/N: Reallllly long chapter to make up for the fact that I've been away for a while. Thank you all for the reviews!**


End file.
